


Watering the Plants to Sinatra

by Spnwritingfan09



Series: Watering the Plants [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each others shoulders. Okay, so only one of them is in their pjs. And I figure a sequel to Watering the Plants would fit this "imagine your otp."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watering the Plants to Sinatra

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a 2nd installment.

_These one-two month business trips were beginning to irritate you. You couldn't wait till you could have your bosses job and work from home._ Despite how you feel, you still smile to yourself as you open the door to your home and drag your feet inside. One glance at those plants and you about throw a fit. Once again he's neglected to water them. Sometimes you wonder why in the world the two of you even keep plants, but you shake your head and fill up the water can in the kitchen. As you began watering, you hear the shuffling of feet up stairs. That means you made more noise than you wanted to and woke him up. A part of you thought, _well, that's what you sort of wanted right?_ You finish watering the last plant when you hear his voice. "Oh, shit," it said, "I forgot again. I'm sorry, babe. I'm just terrible with those things."

You half-smile, but give him the squinty-stern eyes. He grabs you by the waist, pulling you close. He gives you a small peck on the lips. "It's nice to see you too, Dean, but I was hoping not to wake you. It's almost three in the morning." You give him another kiss, this time longer and deeper, letting him know how much you missed him. "Well, hello," the gruff voice said between kisses, "I missed you too." You pull away from him.

"You know what? No! You cannot get off that easy, not like last time. I need you to remember to water the plants!" You pretend to get angry. "Seriously, Dean, we've lost a lot over the years the least we could do is keep these plants alive."

_Surprisingly, he falls for it._ "Cas, babe, calm down! I promise I will remember next time." He goes to put his arms around you, but you duck away, trying not to laugh. "Oh, you little shit, get over here." He catches you from behind before you manage to climb the stairs to the bedroom. "You know what? Come with me," he says, taking you by the hand, he leads you into the dining room where the record player you bought at a garage sale a couple years back sits on a stand. You had no idea why you wanted to buy it. You're never home to use, but you bought it. His voice breaks your thoughts, "I think that maybe this will make you forget about those plants."

He puts on a record. It was a record that came with it. Frank Sinatra's greatest hits. It wasn't exactly his favorite music, but for you he'd listen to anything. In fact, he made sure that one of the songs on this record played on your wedding day. You smile as he pulls you in close. You finally notice that he's clad in black boxers and a charcoal grey t-shirt with ACDC written across it. You, you're still in your god damn suit, but it doesn't seem to bother him. He fiddles with your tie as Sinatra's sultry voice singing "The Way You Look Tonight" fills the dining room.

_The two of you danced._ He looked at you with those piercing green eyes and smiled. "No matter how faraway you go for business trips, I'm always gonna be here when you get back." It's as if he could read your mind. It's not that you feared he'd end the marriage, but you were always worried he wouldn't be home, but then you think he really hadn't anywhere else to go. He'd stay at home, yeah sure he had a job too at the local mechanics shop, _actually he owned it_ , but sometimes you thought he would get restless again, hop into that old Chevy Impala and gun it down the road, you never seeing him again. It was as if he sensed the tension within in your body, so he tightened his grip around your waist. You relaxed.

"Seriously, babe, I love you. I've always loved you. I'm not going anywhere." You lay your head gently against his shoulder. He kisses the top of your head, squeezing you tighter. Neither of you notice that the song has already ended. The two of you remain there in the dining room, holding each other as if it were the last night on Earth. He was right, this made you forget entirely about those plants.


End file.
